choice
by heramardian123
Summary: kebahagiaan sudah digenggaman tangan , penantian hanya hitungan detik, akhir tampaknya sudah di depan mata. Tapi segalanya hanya "tampaknya.". semua hal yang belum terjadi hanyalah angan-angan, tidak ada yang pasti di dunia ini kecuali kematian. canon. pairing? menyesuaikan.


_Ketika hidup adalah pilihan dan segala sesuatu tak sesuai keinginan, _

_maka pejamkanlah matamu, dan tanyakan pada hatimu. apa, siapa, dimana, dan mengapa?_

**CHOICE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi kishimoto's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**this story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**warn : canon. misstypo. oc. ooc. aneh. **

"lari sakura!"

"tapi, bagaimana denganmu sasuke-kun!"

"tak ada waktu, cepat lari!" kata sasuke lalu mendorong tubuh sakura menjauh, tepat ketika ledakan terjadi.

"sasuke...!" teriak sakura ketika ia melihat tubuh sasuke terkena ledakan dan terpental menjauh.

"sasukeee!"sakura berlari menuju tubuh sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba ledakan kembali terjadi dan menghempaskan tubuh sakura menjauh, sakura tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

semuanya berawal ketika sakura dan sasuke mendapat misi rank-s untuk menangkap missing-nin dari desa otogakure.

mereka tahu ini misi yang berbahaya, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diandalkan selain mereka. para ninja sedang mendapat misi keluar desa.

"tapi kami akan menikah,dobe" kata sasuke pada sang hokage keenam.

"masih tiga minggu lagi, lagipula segala persiapan pernikahanmu sudah selesai, daripada berdiam diri"

"ini misi rank-s. bagaimana jika kami terluka, pernikahannya bisa batal, bodoh!"

"hanya misi tiga hari, kau tinggal membuntuti missing-nin itu, awasi kemana dia pergi, lalu pulang dan menikahlah, kau akan dapat bonus besar untuk misi yang satu ini."

"cih, aku tak butuh."

"jangan begitu, sakura-chan juga sudah setuju, ayolah temeee... ini bisa kugunakan untuk mempromosikanmu pada tetua nanti, biar mereka memilihmu jadi kepala anbu". Naruto memasang tampang memelas kepada sasuke yang tampak jengkel dan memberikan death-glare andalannya pada sang hokage keenam.

"hn, baiklah, hanya 3 hari saja kan. kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada sakura, kubunuh kau!" ancam sasuke

"kan ada kau yang melindunginya,teme.." kata Naruto sembari memperlihatkan senyum rubahnya.

.

.

dan disinilah mereka sekarang, terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tanah yang porak-poranda akibat ledakan yang dilancarkan missing nin dari otogakure.

pengintaian mereka diketahui missing nin itu saat mereka akan kembali ke konoha dan melaporkan hasil pengintaian. penjahat internasional itu menghadang mereka.

sasuke dan sakura lengah, hingga beginilah nasib mereka.

sialnya lagi, mereka tak sadarkan diri ditempat yang sepi dan jarang dilewati orang.

sasuke dan sakura kehilangan banyak darah, jika dibiarkan mereka akan meregang nyawa

.

**-choice-**

.

"cih, cepat sedikit."kata seorang pemuda berjubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kepada orang yang berjalan didepannya.

"maaf tuan, tapi ada yang menghalangi jalan kita."

"hm?" gumam pemuda itu ketika melihat anak buahnya meneliti dua orang yang tampak tak sadarkan diri di depan mereka.

"hanya dua orang tak sadarkan diri, tuan. bukan musuh, kita bisa meneruskan perjalanan."

"tunggu dulu," pemuda tersebut mendekati gadis merah jambu yang tengah terluka parah.

"ada apa tuan?"

"hn, bawa mereka. antarkan mereka ke desa terdekat"

"tap,tapi tuan...desa terdekat adalah konoha, kita bisa ditangkap jika kesana"

"cepat angkat laki-laki yang sekarat itu. jangan banyak tanya" kata pemuda itu sembari menggendong gadis merah jambu di tangannya.

"iy-iya tuan."

* * *

Mentari bersinar terik menerobos jendela kamar rumah sakit. Terlihat seorang gadis tidur dengan tenang.

suara alat pendeteksi jantung memenuhi ruangan, kicauan burung bersahut-sahutan dari luar jendela.

seorang perawat tampak memasuki ruangan tersebut

"pagi sakura, kau belum sadar juga ya? hei, ini sudah dua hari, kau tak sadar-sadar juga. dasar forehead!"

"kau tidak kangen denganku yaa?" kata perawat yang juga seorang medic-nin konoha bernama ino tersebut sembari mengecek beberapa alat medis

"seharusnya sebentar lagi kau menikah yaa..."

"aku taktahu kenapa kau bernasib seperti ini, kau seharusnya menikah dua minggu lagi. malah tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan sasuke..." ino tiba-tiba menghentikan monolog-nya ketika melihat mata sakura mulai terbuka perlahan.

ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan bernuana putih tersebut hingga kemudian memandang ino

"hai sakuraaaa...akhirnya kau sadar juga"

"dimana aku ino?"katanya serak

"di rumahsakit konoha tentu saja." kata ino riang

"dimana sasuke?"

"eh? di-dia..err" airmuka ino berubah menjadi sedih.

"ino! katakan dimana sasuke?" sakura beranjak dan menarik lengan ino.

"aku, aku turut bersedih sakura" mata ino mulai berkaca-kaca

"apa maksudmu ino! jangan bercanda. kau tahu dua minggu lagi aku akan menikah!"

"aku tahu sakura, aku sangat tahu, tapi.."

"jangan katakan dia sudah.." sakura mulai menangis

"sakura maaf, sasuke, dia sebenarnya sudah.."

to be continued...

haloo minnaaa...

maaf ya, kalo ceritanya gantung. habis aku gak dapet feel-nya. hehe.

penasaran? #akusihenggak, makanya review dong.

chapter-chapter selanjutnya tergantung request en review.

begitu juga pairingnya bisa berubah-ubah, tapi tetep sakura centric. bisa sasusaku, sasosaku, atau gaasaku.

apapun, thanks udah baca, ditunggu banget reviewnya. bubye...


End file.
